Goddammit Zwei!
by Madame Ari
Summary: Ruby is nervous and Zwei is the only one with guts in the household... Would the plan even work? Modern AU (Whiterose)


**One-Shot: Goddammit Zwei**

* * *

Ruby hummed as she stirred the tomato sauce she had simmering in a medium sized pot. She then popped in a handful of finely chopped onion in, the smell accenting the smell of the tomato, which wafted around the apartment. She heard a loud huff near her feet. The brunette looked down and faced Zwei who was sitting a metre away from her. The corgi used his nose to point at the table, where a perfect bowl of handmade pasta encasing meat laid. Ruby chuckled as she still stirred but looked over to where the canine was pointing at, "No Zwei, the ravioli is for me and Weiss, it is her favourite."

Zwei let out a whine of disappointment as he watched Ruby add more ingredients to the sauce. Ruby giggled as she raised the heat and continued stirring. Zwei watched obediently as he watch Ruby for a few minutes, in which Ruby finished the sauce and poured it into the white bowl full of the pasta, scraping the bits of sauce stuck to the side. She took the wooden spoon to then mix it together before adding a generous amount of cheese. Ruby smiled as she announced as she checked the clock on the kitchen's wall, "Alright! Weiss is coming soon, I'll have more than enough time to wash up and decorate! Zwei, can you fetch the scented candles from the bathroom? They're under the sink in a blue bag."

Zwei tilted his head in confusion and whined. Ruby eyes shot wide open as she apologized, "Sorry Zwei! I mean gray-on-the-boarder-side-of-black coloured plastic bag. You can smell the rose and lavender scented candles in there… okay?"

The corgi yipped in affirmation as he trotted to the bathroom. Ruby smiled as she resumed her washing up. As true to her word, she finished up fairly quickly as she was already putting the boards and pots she had used into the cabinets above the sink. With a sigh of satisfaction, she headed to the living room and picked up the two bouquets of white and red roses that laid on the coffee table. As she picked both of them up, she smiled nostalgically at the small photo frame that was displayed on the table.

It was a picture of her and Weiss in front of the door of the apartment. Ruby was holding Zwei in a cardboard box that said 'books' as Weiss dangled a set of keys in front of the camera. Ruby could remember the day as if it was yesterday. She and Weiss had graduated from Beacon University a few months before and were staying at Blake and Yang's house, as they were house hunting. Although it wasn't a house, Ruby and Weiss had become quite enamored with the 'reasonably sized apartment' according to Weiss and was 'awesomely spacious yet cozy place' according to Ruby. And both could agree that their floor had the best view.

Ruby smiled fondly as images and clips of two years full of picnics, movie nights, dancing, singing, playful banter and chasing flashed before her eyes. The mornings where she would wake up Weiss with a kiss and the one time where breakfast had turned into a food fight… which Zwei was oddly the victor of. The afternoons where they would care for the plants together and lazed inside while they were quietly reading books beside each other. And the evenings where they would share stories and cuddle together the night away. All were very precious… and Ruby was making sure she was going to keep it that way.

Ruby grinned as she continued back into the kitchen and plopped the bouquets on to the glassy surface of the dining table. She moved the ravioli off the table and back on to the stove for the time being as she picked a red rose and also a white one to pluck out the petals to decorate the floor around it and on the table itself. As she was arranging the remaining flowers in the middle of the table, Zwei came in dragging the blue bag full of candles. Ruby voiced out a 'good boy' before she placed the candles on the table and around the kitchen. After a few more minutes she smiled at her masterpiece. The house lights were all turned off so only candlelight lit the kitchen while the moon glowed through all the windows in the apartment. The table had a more candles in the middle, giving enough light that you could see the person sitting opposite to you.

Ruby took off her apron revealing the outfit she was wearing tonight… it was the strapless silk red dress Weiss had gotten for her on her birthday. It hugged her torso comfortably before it draped down elegantly to her knees. Ruby took the last white rose in her hand and slipped it into the cranny of her ear and hair.

Ruby grinned at the scene she had set up. Zwei who was sitting beside her nosed the pocket of her apron in her left hand. Ruby looked curiously as she pulled out the small blue box she had briefly forgotten she had put in there. She rubbed her hand on the velvet surface. Her palms started getting sweaty, "Maybe… I should tone it down a little… Or I could give it to her as a gift… Maybe I could figure it out tomorrow…"

Zwei growled in annoyance. Ruby grumbled, "Oh, why don't YOU try to propose to her?... Wait! Don't, she's mine!"

Zwei gave her a tired look… He had enough of this already. The dog leapt up and snatched the box from her hand, fumbling it around a bit in his mouth to make sure it was upright and secured.

"Zwei! You rascal! Give it back already!" Ruby yelled as she got to her knees and tried to pry his mouth open, but alas, it wouldn't budge. She sighed in frustration before she heard the door opening. She and Zwei stopped as they heard a set of high heels take a step into the dark apartment. The lights at the front door corridor turned on.

"… Ruby? Where are you?"

Ruby gave Zwei the evil eye before she zoomed to the front door, knowing that the kitchen wasn't close by the front so that the surprise wouldn't be spoiled to Weiss. Ruby gave Weiss a shaky smile as the CEO to the Schnee Corporation analyzed her girlfriend's appearance, "Ruby… what is happening?"

The alabaster girl's silky voice brought Ruby back down to earth and pushed the Zwei matter to the back of her mind. Ruby smiled, "Weiss, can you please close your eyes? I am going to lead you into our room."

Weiss dumbly nodded at her girlfriend's request, still jaw dropped at Ruby's beauty. Ruby led Weiss to their room and pushed the girl gently inside before she closed the door. From the other side she asked, "Weiss! Can you pretty please dress up nicely? Then afterwards knock on the door loudly and I'll come get you, 'kay?"

"Okay Ruby!" Weiss replied with her voice muffled from the door between them.

Ruby took a step to the direction of the kitchen but quickly shuffled back to the door, "Babe! Don't even bother caking your face with make up!"

Ruby could almost see the affectionate eye roll from behind the door as Weiss replied, "Of course Ruby… you and your 'natural beauty.'"

Ruby giggled at the mutter of Weiss' last comment before she rushed to the front door and turned the lights off. She then speed walked into the kitchen and placed Weiss' ideal proportions of food into one plate and her with a larger amount into another plate.

After all her preparation was done, she turned to the canine that still sat near the doorway of the kitchen. His jaw still clamped down on the box, now concealed as his mouth has now enveloped it. Ruby let out a groan as she squatted down to Zwei as she pleaded, "Come on boy, I will ask this time."

Zwei's eyes showed doubt as his face expressed the 'really' look.

Loud knocks rang throughout the apartment. Weiss was the one always never wanted to waste time, especially with her curiosity at high peak of interest.

Ruby shot up as she straightened her dress slightly as she headed to the door, "Close your eyes Weiss!"

The brunette opened the door to see that her girlfriend has indeed listened to her. Ruby let out a sigh at what she was wearing. The CEO wore a white dress of silk that hung gracefully on her shoulders. It hugged her chest gently as from the waist, it flowed down as well, but the front half was had a cut, in which with every step Weiss took, it displayed Weiss' smooth pale leg. Ruby sighed as she commented, "You look lovely my fair lady." Ruby, with a red rose she had plucked from her decoration earlier fixed into Weiss' headband that held the hair she would normally let out when she was at home.

Weiss blushed as she felt Ruby's hand hover over hers and took it, "I would have loved to see your jaw drop but someone told me to close my eyes.

Ruby let out a quiet hum as she guided Weiss to the kitchen, their bare feet feeling cool from the tiles. Once they got there Zwei decided to help pitch in by gently nudging Weiss when she was about to hit a candle. The white-haired girl giggled as the feeling of Zwei's fur, "Hello Zwei!"

Once Weiss sat down Ruby checked a few things before trying to coax Zwei to pry open his mouth with a piece of ravioli on a spoon (which somehow the canine resisted). To fill the silence she asked, "You didn't take a peak, did you?"

Weiss huffed, "Unlike some dolts, I have something called 'self-restraint'."

"But I am still loveable…"

"Yes, a loveable dolt."

Ruby almost slammed the spoon into the sink out of frustration from Zwei's stubborn jaws. With a scowl on her face she sat on her side of the table. Quickly she pinched her cheeks lightly to urge a smile back on her face as she told Weiss, "You can open your eyes."

Any left over remnants of Ruby's scowl disappeared in an instant at the adorable surprised expression on her girlfriend's face as Weiss looked around in excitement, her cheeks bloomed into a warm rose red. Weiss leant over the table and gave Ruby a peck on the lips. Ruby smiled against her lips.

As Weiss sat back down, she wore a genuine smile she only let out around Ruby and close friends, "Ruby… This is amazing! Perfect even… Thank you."

Ruby chuckled as she picked up a fork and initiated the dinner, "All for you Weiss."

For a few minutes their usual evening talk happened where Weiss shared odd stories that had happened at her office today and Ruby… well, for arranging the whole thing, she wasn't paying all her attention to Weiss.

Weiss gave an odd look that flew over Ruby's head as the CEO watch Ruby shooting Zwei a glare. Weiss sighed, "Ruby, as romantic as this is, I'm pretty sure that I am your date tonight. And what did Zwei ever do to deserve those glares."

Ruby then faced Weiss wiping Zwei off her mind momentarily. Ruby then thought of a comeback quick, "… Are you jealous of the dog?"

Ruby grew a smirk as Weiss went red to the face as she stuttered names reminiscent to their times at Beacon. Once Weiss had calmed down, she accepted the glass of wine Ruby had offered as she asked, "So… I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday…"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"Or our anniversary…"

"What is it Weiss?"

Weiss grumbled… her romantic girlfriend was just too much of a dunce at hints, "I'm asking… what is the occasion?"

Ruby eyes went wide at the realization as the brunette rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand, "Do I need a reason? Can't I just want to be romantic to my girlfriend because I want to?"

Weiss sighed as she placed her wine glass down, "As flattered as I am Ruby, it is just that you've been oddly more… spontaneous and romantic for no reason. I'm not saying that you need a reason to be romantic but you've been doing a lot of extravagant things in this month alone. Like, that one time we had the boat ride and you apparently paid some woman to play the violin as we went around the lake… Also when we went to the amusement park and I heard that you had somehow got that couple's ride to be flashier than normal… Or when you tried serenading me in the park. And don't think forgot that ball we attended and also that week where you had a birds fly flowers to my office every morning… Am I missing something here?"

From underneath the table Ruby's palms became sweaty and clammy as she fiddled with her thumbs. She almost let out a stutter as she nervously answered, "Oh… I didn't notice that at all."

Weiss grumbled as she fumbled with the flowers on the table, "Whatever the reason is… It is making me feel guilty for not being the one doing anything for you…"

Ruby leaped up from her chair and reached over the grasp Weiss hands. The table wasn't that long so Ruby wasn't stretching out that much, "Weiss… You make me feel like I'm the world… that I am important to you more than anything. These gestures are nothing compared to how you make me feel."

Weiss blushed as she watch her girlfriend sit down but still held her hands. Weiss sighed contently as the warmth from Ruby's hand made her cold hands feel warm and her words made the alabaster girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside, "Even if this isn't as extravagant as everything else… This might be my favourite one… Since it is only the two of us…"

A small muffled bark resounded through the kitchen.

Weiss giggled, "And of course with you as well Zwei… Ruby, is Zwei meant to be drooling that much? Is he okay?"

Ruby followed Weiss gaze to the dog. Zwei had bits of drool hit the tiles as he was panting more than usual… Keeping that box in his mouth for a while must be starting to get to him.

Ruby muttered incoherent words as Zwei just broke the atmosphere AND still has the box in his mouth. With a sigh Ruby got a tissue and wiped off the all drool on the floor and on the dogs snout.

Seeing Ruby already on her knees, the corgi bounded towards Weiss and pawed the end of her dress.

Weiss looked down, "What is the problem Zwei?… Wait… What is that inside your jaws?"

Ruby froze as she leapt quickly from her spot and pulled Zwei away from the CEO. She laughed nervously as she 'scolded' the canine, "Zwei… What did I say about chewing anything from this apartment? Spit it out and I'll wash it tomorrow…"

Zwei realized the implications and clamped his mouth even harder. Ruby grumbled as she tried to coax Zwei to open his mouth. Weiss looked on in confusion, "Ruby…?"

Ruby became still as she faced her girlfriend with Zwei on her lap, "Nothing's wrong… It is just that the little mutt is uncooperative today…"

Ruby looked at Zwei as the dog shot Ruby the 'puppy dog eyes'. She knew exactly what he was asking about. She stole a glance at Weiss… Who looked like a goddess in the faint moonlight, with all the candles around her… yet she wore a face full of confusion at the situation… and in disappointment that the mood they had created had dissipated due to Zwei… Ruby felt guilty for not telling… or even ASKING. She sighed as she looked towards Zwei who wouldn't open his mouth for anything… The only way to possibly lift her girlfriend's mood is too… Ruby sighed again as she held her hand out for the box, "Come one Zwei… I'll actually do it now."

Zwei stared into her eyes, it was full of truth and determination. Zwei slowly brought his jaws to Ruby's hand… before moving away. Ruby face palmed… Of course Zwei had to become attached to it. She silently cursed as she muttered out loud to Zwei, "Alright have it your way!"

She picked up Zwei as she turned to Weiss down on one knee. Ruby's face grew a light pink blush as she presented Zwei to Weiss.

Ruby couldn't believe it… She was proposing through a dog.

Weiss stared in utter confusion… until Zwei opened this mouth. Somehow, he managed to get his jaws around the opening of the box pried it open with his jaws. The little blue box presented a silver engagement ring that shimmered in the moonlight. On top of it sat a white rose with a ruby in the middle. It wasn't much but it was more than enough to get Weiss gasping as she buckled down to her knees, and on to the floor as well, "Ruby…?"

Ruby reacted to her voice, and checked to see Zwei's mouth. She plucked the ring from the box and allowed Zwei to run off with the box still in his mouth to another room.

Ruby looked to Weiss who was staring at the ring in awe and shock. She saw tears start to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she moved closer to Weiss, to the point where their legs were intertwined while still kneeling. She put the ring into the palm of Weiss' hands that the alabaster girl had cupped… still trying to comprehend what was happening. Ruby encircled her girlfriend with her arms as she brought her close as they stared into each other's eyes passionately.

Ruby gulped as she started, "Weiss… We first met at Beacon, which has been a long while and if you want me to be honest; I never thought I could have a chance with you… Until that day when you asked me out… Then you asked if you could be my girlfriend… You were the one who proposed sharing a bed… Sharing the same dorm… initiated our first night together and then asked if we could live in our own place. You were always the one who called the shots in our relationship… It is now my turn to."

She watched as tears started to roll down Weiss eyes, she kissed them away before she continued, "Weiss, all of these years I have had with you has been heaven. You have shown a side of you to me, that you never showed anyone else. You had always been there when times were tough and always knew how to cheer me up. And all those moments we have shared together, they are all very precious and dear to me. I know you don't think you are worthy since you know you aren't great at cooking, good with children, too much of a perfectionist and cold hearted at times… But, for me, I wouldn't change you for the world."

Ruby took a breath to study her girlfriend's face. Weiss was wide eyed, as her lips trembled from her girlfriend's words. Ruby moved her hands to cup Weiss' as she asked, "Weiss, I know I messed all my words up and the whole occasion. But, if you are willing to stay forever with a woman like me… Would you marry me?"

Weiss' eyes allowed tears to fall as the she nodded her head, her face full of loving smiles. She muttered, "Yes." Quietly over and over again as she hugged Ruby before Ruby smiled and slip the ring on to Weiss' forth finger. Weiss, with her tears still running spoke, "Even if this isn't perfect, even if you and I aren't perfect… I wouldn't change it for the world."

Ruby cupped Weiss' face as she wiped the tears away, "I love you."

Weiss smiled as her heart raced at the gesture. She too, cupped Ruby's face, "I love you too, you dolt."

The two then moved in for a passionate kiss… and continued to mutter loving phrases to one another… And in time they moved into their bedroom.

…

And it was safe to say, Goddammit Zwei! Thanks for forcing the ship sail!

* * *

 **Hey! I know it's been a while since I uploaded something or uploaded another chapter to my other story but I needed to get this out!**

 **In truth, I actually made this fic a few weeks ago when I had an epilogue idea for Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows and this was one of the ideas I thought up but am not going to use… Didn't really matter anyways since I'm not going an epilogue for the story. But either way, I needed a break from writing the other story so I did this one-shot. I also did this to let you all know that I am indeed alive, but very busy…**

 **Anyways, this one-shot was inspired by my dog. It is quite funny actually! My crush and I are best friends and the little conniving canine decided to scare her from behind and made her instinctively get closer and hold on to me! I swear that my dog might be cupid in disguise!**

 **Okay with enough said, I see ya all in another story!**


End file.
